


these small hours still remain

by cryptic_trash



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Dick is a good dad, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, because why not, fuck canon season 2, headcanons added, missing scenes from s2 ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_trash/pseuds/cryptic_trash
Summary: The scratches weren’t the only thing Rachel had been hiding from her father. She’s slowly losing control of her demonic abilities and having to keep it to herself is eating her alive; possibly literally. She wanted to tell him about everything- she needed to tell him.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Rachel Roth, Dick Grayson & Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	these small hours still remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Mundane_After_All_97/gifts).



> hey i'm back with a quick fic and it's a holiday gift for my friend!  
> her favorite characters are Dick and Rachel so I wanted to write something about them for her!
> 
> I'll be honest, I am not used to writing Rachel at all and I think it's pretty clear-- but I tried my best to get into the character and write her as accurate to the show as possible! While sprinkling my own headcanons and changes in here and there because me and the boys hate season 2 and what it did to the characters.

Rachel sat on the tub’s edge, hands clasped together and resting on her thighs. Ignoring the pressure from the bandage that irritated the scratches on her side, she watched the man who treated her wounds return the supplies he brought out to their spots in the medicine cabinet.

She didn’t need to take his hand to know Dick is stressed out. His day’s been nothing but one hit after the other. From his ‘friends’ dragging him through the mud every time he breathes, Jason getting himself kidnapped, to the horror of Gar’s hand almost being severed from his wrist. Now, she’s adding more onto a man who didn’t need anymore on his shoulders; Rachel felt terrible- for more reason than one.

The scratches weren’t the only thing Rachel had been hiding from her father. She’s slowly losing control of her demonic abilities and having to keep it to herself is eating her alive; possibly literally. She wanted to tell him about everything- she needed to tell him. 

The medicine cabinet clicked shut and Dick turned towards Rachel, eyebrows narrowing in concern. He knows that face, there’s something bothering her.

He gave a quiet sigh before taking a seat next to his daughter on the tub side. “If you’re worried about Gar, he’s gonna be fine. I promise.”

Rachel stayed silent. Of course she was worried about her brother, but that’s not what she concerned herself with this moment. Her throat tightened at the thought of Dick blaming himself for her loss of control, seeing himself as a failure when none of this is his fault. If anything it’s her fault for hiding this for so long and allowing it to get worse. And that’s why she needed to be honest now, so she could- hopefully- regain control before it’s too late.

With a soft exhale and heart pounding in her chest, Rachel turned her head to the side, her rose colored gaze meeting Dick’s light brown. “Dick, can I tell you something?”

With the man’s nod telling her to go on, she shifted her gaze to the white tile floor so she'd be unable to see the look in his eyes change. Although, doing so is rather pointless when you can feel what other people are feeling, she thought looking away would make it a little easier.

“I told Gar to lie to you.” She decided starting small and slowly making her way up to the big reveal would be the best thing. “Dr. Light didn’t almost chop his hand off-- I did.”

The bathroom fell silent and Rachel could feel Dick staring at her, no doubt flabbergasted about what just came out of her mouth, but she didn’t dare return his stare. Feeling it is hard enough. 

“You what- why?” Dick broke the silence after a pause that felt longer in Rachel’s head. He didn’t want to believe her. She’d never harm her brother on purpose right? But, by her body language, refusing to look at him and fists balled so tight that her knuckles bleached white, she was telling the truth.

Rachel held her breath, and after a second of hesitation, the demon girl went on: “While I was asleep, Gar came into my room to tell me what happened with him and Jason-” A lump formed in her throat as she spoke; scenes from last night reappeared in her mind. Gar’s face, eyes full of horror, as his hand hung limp and bloody from his wrist. “-I woke up when he screamed.”

Turning towards Dick with wide eyes, glossy and filled with tears, she raised her voice. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, Dick! You gotta believe me!”

“Rachel!” Dick brought his hand up and placed it on the now crying girl’s trembling shoulder. “It’s okay! I believe you.”

But the man’s response fell on deaf ears. Now that she finally told the truth, she couldn’t stop the words from spilling from her mouth like running water. “It’s my fault! I lied to you!” Tears dripped down her cheeks. “Something’s wrong with my powers!”

“Rachel, it’s not your-”

“YES IT IS!”

The mirror above the sink exploded when the distorted voice screamed. Shattered glass sprayed around the bathroom, causing Dick to cover his ears and bite down on his lower lip to stop himself from shouting.

Heart pounding harder than before, Rachel leapt up from the tub side and rushed towards the door. Hand already stretched out, reaching for the knob. She sniffled, using her sleeve to wipe under her nose. “I’m sorry, Dick. I thought I could do this.”

She heard her father call her name as she exited the bathroom and slammed the door shut, though not meaning to. Running away is going to get her nowhere, Dick won’t give up just because she slammed a door in his face. His persistence to keep the people he loves safe and happy is one of the things Rachel loved about him, but also one thing she found annoying. Sometimes he doesn’t know when to stop pushing- even if it’s in good intentions.

Passing Gar’s bedroom on her way to her own, she felt emotions that weren’t her’s surge through her body. Anger and pain being front and center, along with thousands of voices screaming at and over each other for their just for their opinions and ideas to be heard. But the loudest voice was a deep, growl-sounding voice that commanded the others to shut up and let him take care of everything. The tiger, she guessed. He kind of runs the show with an iron fist- well, paw, so it’d make sense if he had the loudest voice. She never did like or trust that damn cat.

Entering her room, the overwhelming feelings and constant screaming slowly drifted out of her mind, leaving her alone in darkness.

Pressing her back against the door, she exhaled and slid down to the floor. Bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her forehead on top of them, she allowed herself to slip out of reality and into her mind, the only place where she felt truly safe and at ease.

A soft knock jerked Rachel out of her mindscape and back into the real world.

“I already told you I don’t want to talk about it.” Why couldn’t he take no for an answer- just this once.

Rachel heard movement from outside the door and by the sound of it, Dick copied her, sitting on the floor and leaning back against the door.

“We don’t have to talk about that, alright? Let’s just talk.”

The understatement in the man’s voice brought a slight smile appear on the girl’s face. Even when she tried to be mad at him, she couldn’t for very long. He cares about his family so much and it shows; he doesn’t even have to say it. And Dick said he had no superpowers, she thought with a quiet chuckle.

Minutes passed as Rachel and Dick laughed together and had conversations about whatever they could think of. From what they thought Kory was doing right now to what they should make for dinner.

After a small burst of laughter, Rachel sighed; the guilt she pushed away reappeared and began to set in. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ran out like that.”

“It’s okay, Rach. I understand, trust me.”

While she appreciated Dick’s words, she didn’t believe it for herself. “It was rude and immature.”

“Immature?” Dick repeated with humor. “You’re a kid, you can’t be immature.”

Rachel rolled her eyes at being called a kid. She’s thirteen, not three. And she thought she was very mature for her age. Now, her brother, not so much, but that could be for another reason. But she didn’t want to fall down that rabbit hole right now. Gar’s complicated, more complicated than she anticipated.

She shook her head of those thoughts and kept going. “ I should have been honest with you from the start.”

Dick stayed silent, however Rachel could sense his agreement.

“I’ve been losing control of my powers.” No backing out this time, she told herself. There’s nothing to be afraid of. He’s not going to judge you. “I almost killed Jason because of it.”

A pang of fear struck her when she heard Dick’s quiet gasp, but said nothing afterwards.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her legs as an attempt at comfort. Regret and fear sat heavy in her chest. “What do I do? What if I hurt more people?” What if I hurt you.. I’d never be able to live with myself if that happened. 

Dick’s disappointment hit Rachel like walking into a brick wall. It wasn’t disappointment in her, but disappointment in himself and could she really blame him for feeling such a thing. His daughter hid things from him - serious things - and his son went behind his back; almost getting himself kidnapped by Deathstroke or worse, killed. Both because they were too afraid to talk to him. Dick knew that, and he hated it. Ever since Slade showed up, he’s been snippy and distant with them. She knew he wasn’t trying to do either, old habits don’t die off quickly. Still, she didn’t deny that feelings were hurt. 

“I’m sorry, Rachel. This is my fault.” Rachel shook her head in disagreement, but allowed him to go on without interruption. “I was so focused on trying to find Deathstroke that I neglected you and your training.”

Opening her mouth to speak, she paused when a tear fell down her cheek. A tear that was brought upon by someone else’s emotions, not her’s.

“Just because Slade is around doesn’t give me the excuse to treat you like that.” 

A weight lifted in Rachel’s chest at the man’s apology and something changed in her powers. Some of the crushing negativity that she constantly felt and got worse when she’d lose control, lightened. 

“I don’t know a lot about your powers, you know that. Still, I want to help you in whatever way I can. But I can't help you if you're locked in your room. We're in this together, Rachel. You don't have to be afraid."

For a few heartbeats, Rachel sat there; leaving Dick in silence. She was still scared, but if she’s learned anything over the three months, it was to face those fears head on and kick them in the ass. So she stood up with determination and belief that things will get better if she tries to make them better. She’ll show her powers who’s boss. She is a Grayson after all and Grayson’s don’t back down when faced with danger.

“Rachel?”

Just as he spoke, the door knob turned behind him and the door opened; about sending him falling back to the floor.

When Rachel appeared from her room, Dick pushed himself from the floor with a grunt and stood in front of her. His gaze turned down to meet her’s.

Wrapping her arms around her father, Rachel pulled him into an embrace and pressed her face into Dick’s shoulder, grateful for his presence. How she missed it so over these stressful days. No offense to her friends, but Jason and Rose aren’t the uplifting type and she didn’t feel comfortable confiding in them. She loved them, however, they weren’t Dick and could never be him. She and Dick were connected in a way that the others weren’t. No one could take his place in her heart, just as no one could take Gar and Kory’s. They were her family- Her real family.

Before he released himself from Rachel’s hug, Dick placed a soft kiss on the top of his daughter’s head. “I love you, Rach. Even when I’m moody and forget to show it.”

Rachel rolled her eyes with humor. “I’ll remember that the next time you flip out because me or Gar forgot to put our toothbrush back in the holder.”

“Did-” He paused for a moment, chuckling nervously; trying to recall everything he’s done these few days. “Did I do that?”

“Not yet.” She teased.

“Oh, thank god..” That would be a Bruce level complaint and he refuses to sink that low. “Ready to get caught up on all that training?”

“Maybe later,” Rachel's eyes drifted down the hallway and landed on another door. “Someone else could use your oh so wise words first. He’s had a rough day.”

Following Rachel’s gaze, Dick’s eyes darkened and heart tightened in his chest. He sighed. “I shouldn’t have yelled at him.” Rachel sensed his regret grow. Now that the truth is out, Dick felt worse than before about his freak out on Gar as he thought Dr. Light had been the one who injured him.

“You were panicking.” She reminded him. “And overreacted.” You and I have that in common. “When you’re done talking with Gar, how about we all train together.” She suggested, changing the topic.

“If Gar’s up for it.” Dick mumbled.

“Just like the old days.” Rachel commented, the fond memory of the time they first showed off their powers in that barn returning to mind. When it was just her and her family. Everything seemed so simple then; no Deathstroke in sight.

Dick nodded with a smile. “We’ll see. Get ready just in case.”

“Alright.”

Later that night, Rachel entered the training room with Dick and Gar by her side. All ready to catch up on some well deserved family time. Though Gar couldn’t participate in the training session due to his wrist, he had no problem sitting and watching, while adding in comedic commentary when he felt like it. Saying such absurd things that’d catch Dick off guard just enough for Rachel to strike and win. She swore it was one of the best nights of her life. Everyone’s laughing and having fun- they were happy. However, she knew it couldn't last forever, cause once Deathstroke rears his ugly head again and starts a war he plans to finish as the victor, it’s not going to be a happy ending. She could feel it. Something big is coming and it’s going to cause some drastic changes. So she’s going to enjoy the time she has now and hope that the storm approaching won’t tear the people she loves apart.


End file.
